A Moment
by gari10
Summary: "And in that moment it was just the two of them under a blanket, and nothing else mattered." Some one-shots about moments, not necessarily in any order. I do not own the characters or show.
1. Chapter 1

Jane arrived at the doctor's Beacon Hill home later than she originally expected. Trying to juggle a couple of bags of food plus beer was no easy task while walking up the driveway. She opted to use her key to let herself in knowing Maura may be busy doing other things.

Jane felt bad because she had told her best friend that she would be there around 6; it was now 11. She pushed the door open and was met with a few lights coming from the kitchen. She placed the bags down on the counter and her keys in the bowl.

"Maura…" Jane began as she slipped her gun and badge off. "Hey, Maur…I'm really sorry. I know I said I'd…"

Jane stopped mid-sentence at the sight in front of her. Maura was curled up on her side on her couch completely out. She emitted soft snores as her curls fell across her face. The detective smiled to herself seeing the doctor in her sweats and BPD sweatshirt relaxed. At this moment, Jane realized how tired she was herself, and she decided to make a bold move.

She walked over to the couch grabbing a blanket on her way. Jane gently removed the curls out of the doctor's face and behind her ear, letting her fingers linger on her cheek. She climbed her way over the smaller woman and nudged her forward slightly making some room for her own slim body behind her. Maura made a grunting noise that Jane found absolutely adorable.

"It's just me, Maur."

Maura let out a deep breath almost of relief and nuzzled farther back into the detective leaving no room at all between them. Jane allowed her arm to wrap around her and pull her in close as she placed a kiss in the honey blonde curls. She could feel the doctor breathing and the beating of their hearts before drifting off to sleep.

And in that moment it was just the two of them under a blanket, and nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura was never good at sports, unless you count ballet and fencing. But she enjoyed sports if it meant spending time with a certain best friend detective. She found herself watching more baseball, football, and basketball these days. On her own time she would do her best to learn all about these sports just so she could keep up with Jane.

Today was no different for Maura. Once again doing something she typically did not do just to hang out with and support Jane.

"The things I do for her," she mumbled to no one in particular as she sat on the bleachers watching the softball game between divisions.

Jane noticed Maura in the stands sporting a pair of skinny jeans that did not leave much to the imagination as well as her Boston Homicide t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and she was intently watching the game. Jane loved this side of the doctor, and she knew Maura only did this for her. The detective greatly appreciated it too, especially when she looked that good.

It was the bottom of the ninth with two outs. The game was tied, and Jane came up to bat.

Maura was immediately on her feet. "Let's go Jane! You can do it!"

Jane smiled at the words coming from her favorite cheer leader and focused on the pitcher. The first pitch came by much faster than she was anticipating.

"Strike one!" the umpire yelled.

"Come on Jane; take a good cut!" The doctor continued to yell.

The detective glanced up her way and gave that signature 'really' smirk. Honestly, she was impressed the doctor knew the terminology.

The pitcher wound up again and threw a curve ball. Jane took a piece out of the ball and sent it flying off foul.

"Come on, Jane! One good hit is all we need!"

Jane stepped out of the box and took a deep breath. She glanced up at Maura who was smiling down at her giving her a look that told her she knew she could do it. The detective took her stance and the pitch came. She swung as hard as she could making great contact with the ball. As soon as the bat hit the ball, the detective knew it was gone.

Maura jumped out of her seat and started screaming and yelling so excited for her best friend.

"Homerun!" the announcer yelled.

The doctor made her way down the bleachers and onto the edge of the field as Jane made her way around the bases celebrating her homerun and victory. Maura loved seeing her this way: confident and overjoyed. Jane made it to home plate, and her whole team was there to greet her. After many pats on the back and 'good jobs,' she found who she was looking for.

The doctor stood by the dug out waiting on her turn to congratulate the detective on her victory and tremendous play. Jane was so excited that she took off jogging towards the honey blonde. Maura opened her arms as the taller woman approached. Jane embraced her strongly and lifter her up off the ground spinning her around in excitement. The high from the game not wearing off and making them bold.

"We did it , Maur!" Jane said hugging her close and inhaling the scent that was unique to Maura.

"You did it, Jane." She said as her feet hit back on the ground. The smaller woman took the opportunity and buried her face in the crook of Jane's neck.

Neither one of them removed their arms from around each other. They stood there staring at each other in all their beauty and happiness just enjoying the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

There is nothing worse for Jane Rizzoli than a benefit that she is required to go to where she has to dress up. Maura of course loves these things. Any excuse to dress up and look amazing she is all in.

"Maura, do I have to go to this thing?" Jane whined.

The doctor glanced up at her with sad eyes, "Well I suppose you don't _have _to go, but I would love it if you would."

At that moment, Jane knew she was done for. There was no way she could say no to that look or those words.

"Fine…" she huffed out.

Maura smiled widely and thanked her friend for agreeing to go with her.

"I promise we will have a good time," the doctor reassured with a wink.

Jane's mouth immediately went dry and she stumbled over herself trying to get out of the room. "Okay then. I will see you later, doctor." She managed to get out before exiting.

Maura laughed at how little flirting it took with this bad ass detective to make her sweat and look for a quick escape.

The night approached quickly and the ladies met up at the benefit arriving at about the same time. Maura was dressed in a black dress that hit her a few inches above the knees and was tight in all the right places. The dress was strapless and her honey blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Jane was wearing a dark green dress with thick straps. The dress was slim fitting and showed off her thin, athletic form. Both women took a moment to observe and admire the other before speaking.

"Wow…" Jane started breathless. "You look incredible, really amazing Maur."

Maura loved the use of her nickname and blushed slightly at the compliments. "As do you, Jane. You look gorgeous, breathtaking actually."

Jane was not used to hearing such nice things from anyone and immediately changed the subject.

"Shall we," Jane offered her arm for the smaller woman to take and led them into the lavishly decorated room.

There were so many people gathered in this room, most of them were very rich and of some great importance to the city. Maura looked like she was in her own element, while Jane struggled some. The doctor knew this was not her thing and made sure she felt as comfortable as possible. She talked highly of her detective and all the hard work she does for the city. She made sure everyone knew this was her best friend. They made their way around the room talking to many people and enjoying each other's company. If Jane was honest with herself she was actually having a good time.

The taller woman placed her hand on the doctor's arm and leaned into her to whisper in her ear. Maura shivered at the closeness before the words even came.

"Would you like a drink because I am going to go get one?" Jane left her hand on the skin and waited on a response. She was slow to move away from the ear she just spoke into because the closeness was driving her crazy.

It took a moment for Maura to form words, but she eventually managed, "Sure. That would be nice, thank you."

Jane smiled and placed a soft kiss in her temple before escaping to the bar. The honey blonde stood frozen in her place allowing her big brain to figure out what just happened. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour and was not slowing down.

"Dr. Isles…Doctor?" She was brought out of her stupor by a male voice approaching her. "Well look at you, Dr. Isles."

Maura was immediately uncomfortable and turned off by the way this man said her name and was approaching her. She looked around trying to find Jane but was unsuccessful. He began talking to her; she wasn't listening. He attempted to move closer or make subtle touches, but she shot him down every time. She could tell he was getting frustrated, but he was not giving up.

Jane caught sight of what was going on and started over there with their drinks. The doctor did not see her approaching and was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Luckily the wise detective had an idea.

"There you are." Jane said as she came up behind the smaller woman and handed her her drink. Maura took the cup from her and felt a hand rest at the small of her back sending chills through her and leaving goose bumps on her skin. "I was looking everywhere for you, sweetie."

Maura caught on to what she was doing and gladly obliged. She leaned back into the detective and placed her free hand down on Jane's leg right where the skin was exposed. Jane took a deep breath at the touch and attempted to continue on.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me. I had to go get us some drinks." Jane smiled at the man and placed a gentle kiss on the warm cheek in front of her.

"No problem," The man said and walked away without even a goodbye.

They broke out into laughter and downed some more of their drinks trying to stop their racing minds. Maura turned and faced Jane leaving no distance between them.

"You look like you needed some help there, doc," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled up at her and her keen senses, "That I did, Jane. Thank you." She reached up and moved a piece of hair out of the taller woman's eyes.

Jane leaned into the touch and let her hands fall to the smaller woman's hips. Before either one of them knew what was happening, Maura leaned up on her toes and placed a short, sweet kiss on Jane's lips. She pulled away and was met with a smile.

"I promised this would be a good night, Jane."

Maura smiled as Jane pulled her in closer letting her hand rub small circles on her back, and they enjoyed the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. The day both of them have been waiting on for years, a day they thought would never come.

Here they stood up in front of everyone they knew and loved. But it was like no one else was in the room. They only had eyes for each other, and everything around them had disappeared. Neither one of them had looked so beautiful; neither one of them had felt so beautiful.

The vows began:

Jane,

I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine not sharing every moment of my life with you.

I promise to love you always. I promise to feel and not just live life based on facts. I promise to watch sports with you and let you put your feet on the coffee table. I promise to always be there for you and to be strong when you are weak. I promise not to push you when you need time, and I promise to not take your crap. I promise to love you forever, Jane. I give you me, all of me. Now and forever.

Maura,

I cannot remember a time where I did not feel love for you, and I do not ever want to feel what it would be like to not love you.

I promise to love you always. I promise to not push you away but let you help. I promise to go shopping with you and hold your bags. I promise to eat healthy sometimes. I promise to love you even when your google mouth drives me crazy. I promise to treat you right and appreciate you ever single day. I promise you that I will love you forever, Maura Isles. I give you me this moment and every moment after this for the rest of my life.

Jane and Maura had their day, the day they both deserved and finally reached. They had been through more than any two people should have to go through. This was their wedding day: their moment, and they sealed that moment with a promise and a kiss.


End file.
